Here Comes Trouble A Degrassi Love Storychpt 1
by Phillygurl616
Summary: Chapter 1


_"Passengers if you will please take your seats and secure your seatbelts we will land shortly. Thank You for flying Canadian Airways." _The pilot said over the intercom.  
I put my seatbelt on and watched, out the window, and we flew closer and closer to the ground. I heard my brother, Chace, snoring lightly next to me so I decided I should wake him up.

"Chace...CHACE!!!" I yelled in his ear. His eyes popped open and he quickly sat up.

"What was that?!"

"We're here." I sated calmly as the plane touched the ground and slowly came to a halt. We got up, went into the cabinet thing, and grabbed our carry-on. I walked into the airport and towards to luggage claim. As we waited for our bags I turned towards Chace.

"Why do we have to live with her?" I asked referring to our Aunt.

"She's our only living relative." He stated simply

"But she hates us."

"That may be true but remember we'll have Ellie." We found our bags and made our way to the entrance. We were searching for our Aunt when I saw a flash of orange hair. The orange patch came closer to us and I saw my cousin Ellie. Even though I haven't seen Ell in years I could tell it was her, she sort of had her own style. I made eye contact and she smiled walking over to us.

"Hey guys." She said standing in front of us.

"That's all we get?! Hey guys?!" Chace said smiling "Give me a hug cousin!!" He picked her up as they hugged then let her down gently. Then she turned towards me saying a simple

"Hey Silver."

"Hey Red." she smirked before hugging me. Even though Ellie was a year older than me we were always close. After our hellos we grabbed our bags and walked out and to a cab.

"Where's your mom?" Chace asked sliding in the back first.

"She's been having a hard time since dad left." She replied, head hanging low.

"Drinking?" I asked. She nodded and I understood completely. I probably understood better than anybody else could.

Awhile later we arrived at what would be our new house. We paid the cab driver and walked into the house only to find Ellie's mom passed out on the couch.

"Umm...Silver you'll be staying in my room with me and Chace you're out here."

"Looks like somebody's comfortable on my bed." Chace joked but Ellie looked away embarrassed.

"Silv, why don't I help you unpack." She said walking to her room. I followed her and as I was unpacking she told me about Degrassi.

"Unfortunately we're not in the same grade but I know some nice Grade Nine's." I nodded plopping down onto my bed.

"And I start tomorrow?" I asked looking at Ellie. She nodded lying down next to me. A comfortable silence fell between the two of us and I felt my eyes slowly close.

------------------------------------------------------------  
**The Next Day****  
**I stood outside the school with Ellie and Chace by my sides. They knew if they didn't stay with me I'd skip.

"Red, do I seriously have to go here?" I asked Ellie.

"Silv, it's not that bad. Trust me." I sighed and began walking up to Degrassi Community School. We entered the building and it was chaos. There were kids everywhere.

"Why are there so many kids?" Chace asked.

"We had to merge with the junior high, so there are grade 7s and grade 8s here." Ellie explained. "OK, Chace you're in my home room with Mr. Simpson and Silver you're with Mrs. Kwan in room 205." I nodded and began walking.

"Sera..." I heard called behind me. I turned and saw Chace talking to me. "Be good ok?" I nodded

"Promise?" Ellie asked

"Promise."

------------------------------------------------------------  
**Still Sera/Silver's POV****  
**I arrived at room 205 a few minutes after the bell and just walked in. Since class had already started everybody turned to look at me.

"May I help you?" An Asian woman asked, I assumed she was the teacher.

"Uh...yeah. I'm the transfer student." I stated handing her my slip. She studied it for a moment before announcing,

"Class, this is Sera Nash. She just moved here from Philadelphia, PA, in the United States." There was some mumbling after she said where I moved from.

"Emma will you please raise your hand?" A skinny blonde girl in the middle of the isle raised her hand.

"Sera, will you please take the seat behind her."Mrs. Kwan said. I started walking towards the seat when the Mrs. Kwan said "Oh, and Sera. I don't allow lateness but since you're new I'll let it slide. Don't be late again."

"Yeah, whatever." I replied sliding into the desk. I put my head down as the teacher continued her lesson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chace's POV****  
**I walked with Ellie into a computer lab.

"Mr. Simpson?" She called. A man in the front of the room looked up from his computer.

"Ellie, why are you late?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"I was helping him." she replied sitting down in front of one of the computers. I walked to Mr. Simpson's desk.

"Oh, you must be the transfer student." He said. "Guys... This is a transfer student from the US so why don't we let him introduce himself." I turned towards the class and saw everyone's attention was on me.

"Uhh... Hey. I'm Chace, Chace Nash. I moved up here with my sister yesterday from Philadelphia, PA."

"Wait did to say you're last name was Nash?" A blonde girl covered in pink asked. She was actually kind of cute. I put on the best smile I had.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Are you related to Ellie?"

"Yeah, that's my cousin." I smiled at Ellie and she just smiled back.

"Well thank you Mr. Nash now if you would take a seat back there next to Craig that would be great." Mr. Simpson said motioning to a kid with dark curly hair. I sat down next to him and stuck my hand out.

"Chace." He took my hand shaking it.

"Craig." Letting go he asked

"Are the girls always like that with you?" I looked around seeing every girl except Ellie staring at me.

"Well, kind of." We both chuckled lightly. He was a pretty cool dude.

------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sera/Silver's POV****  
**I walked out of Mrs. Kwan's class my mp3 player blasting in my ears. I looked at my schedule and saw I had a Mr. Simpson next. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around seeing a kid with slightly long brown hair. I paused my mp3 taking my headphones out.

"Hi?"

"Hi. I'm JT York. And I was just going to ask if you needed any help finding your classes." He spit out quickly. I smiled, he was cute.

"Yeah, I need to find a Mr. Simpson."

"Oh, I have him next to. You can walk with me if you want." I nodded and he had a big smile on his face. We started walking when he started asking me questions.

"So, you moved from Philadelphia? That's cool."

"Yeah I guess its ok." We continued talking about the States compared to Canada when we arrived at a computer lab. We went in and JT took his seat. I talked to the teacher about where I sat and I was put next to a kid named Sean. Ok, JT was cute but Sean was HOT. He was your typical bad-ass. Baggy clothes, beanie, hood up, and not listening to a word the teacher was saying. I sat next to him accidently hitting our knees together. He looked at me putting his hood down and smirking.

"You new?" He asked. I nodded taking out my mp3 player, trying to find a song.

"I'm Sean Cameron."

"Sera Nash." I said putting in one of my headphones.

"You know we're not supposed to listen to those during school right." He said smiling

"So?" I replied starting my song and smiling back at him.

"What are you listening to?"

"The Beatles." I replied

"Nice. You got good taste in music." He said leaning in closer to see my screen. I smiled at him.

"I know."

"Sean, Sera. I'm glad you two are getting to know each other but can you save this for later?" Mr. Simpson said. Sean backed away from me some and looked at his computer. I caught him look at me out of the corner of his eye though. I smirked and stared at my computer too.

After class ended I was packing my stuff up when Sean turned around saying

"Why don't you sit with me during lunch."

"Tempting, but I already have plans."

"Really? With who?"

"Now that's for me to know isn't it?"

"Well how about I walk you to the lunch room at least." I smiled and nodded walking out of the class room with him.

"So, why'd you move?" Sean asked as we walked.

"I have some family up here, so why not." I lied.

"How do you like Degrassi so far?"

"Its school, therefore I hate it." He chuckled but nodded his head in agreement. We arrived at the lunch room and I saw Chace sitting at a table with a bunch of guys and Ellie sitting at a table with another girl. I turned to Sean smiling.

"Well, thanks for walking me."

"No problem. I'll see you later." He smirked before running out of the cafeteria. I looked after him then made my way towards Ellie's table.

**Chace's POV**

After Mr. Simpson's class, Craig introduced me to some of his friends. There was Jimmy and Spinner, who were like attached at the waist, and Marco who was very well dressed. I was currently sitting at a lunch table with them talking about random things. I looked up and saw my sister walk in.

"What are you looking at?" Jimmy asked following my gaze. The rest of the guys did the same thing and everyone but Marco went "Daaaamn."

"Dude, who's that hottie?" Spinner asked.

"Dude, that's my sister." I said hitting his shoulder. He winced in pain giving a simple "Ow."

"That's your said _"baby sister_?" Jimmy asked. I nodded.

"She's no baby." Craig stated laughing. I hit his shoulder to. I knew she wasn't a baby but I didn't want my friends checking her out. I looked back at her and saw her talking to some guy in really baggie clothes.

"Who's that?" I asked

"That's Cameron. Sean Cameron. He's bad news man. You should keep your sister away from him." Jimmy said.

"What do you mean "bad news?"

"Things go missing when him and his friends are around." Jimmy answered. I saw Sera smiling after him before going over to Ellie's table. Before she could get there I decided I should call her over.

"SERA!" She turned around, saw me and walked to my table.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey, these are my friends Spinner, Jimmy, Marco, and Craig." She gave one of those head nod things.

"Who were you talking to over there?" I asked protectively.

"None of your business." She replied.

"I heard he's bad news." I stated.

"Yeah, and I'm so perfect. I don't know if you remember this Chace, but I like them bad." She shot back walking over to Ellie. I turned back to my friends pissed beyond belief.

"I can be bad." Spinner said. I glared at him and he shut up going back to eating.

**Silver's POV**

I walked over to Ellie's table smirking.

"Hey Red." I said sitting next to Ellie.

"Hey Silver, this is my friend Ashley." She said pointing towards a girl with short brown hair.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Why were you talking to Sean?" Ellie asked

"Cause he's cute." I replied stealing one of her fries.  
Everything got silent after that,

"Ok, this is slightly awkward. I'm out." I said getting up and walking outside. I decided to cut the rest of my classes and just hang out, looking around the city.


End file.
